Foot-and-mouth disease is one of the strong communicable diseases among domestic animals, that is, artiodactyl animals including a bovine, a pig and a sheep, etc. Further, this disease causes disorders of development, movement and the like in domestic animals, to rapidly drop their commercial value, and is an infectious disease specific to domestic animals but noninfectious to human. For livestock business in the world, foot-and-mouth disease is positioned as the most important animal disease to be alerted from both of the exporting and importing countries' points of view.
Foot-and-mouth disease is also an international infectious disease and is currently prevalent throughout the world including Asia, Africa, and South America. Also in Japan, its outbreak occurred in 2000. Once the disease occurs, many difficulties are accompanied in preventing its propagation because the virus is highly transmissible. The emergence of the disease deals a great blow to the livestock business. Therefore, much effort is expended on the treatment including the prevention and therapy of foot-and-mouth disease worldwide.
The countermeasures to control this disease are strict import restriction, hygiene control, quarantine, and slaughter of affected animals. At an outbreak, a vaccination program is conducted using an inactivated vaccine as a preventive countermeasure in the national or regional level, or in the surroundings of the outbreak area. However, it is difficult to early detect this disease, and the disease spreads so rapidly that the vaccination cannot catch up with it. Furthermore, since the virus is highly mutative, vaccination alone cannot prevent the infection completely. That is, at the present, there is no excellent therapeutic method for the Suidae animals, etc., of Artiodactyla.
WO 00/10569 pamphlet describes that T-1105 has an excellent anti-influenza virus effect (Patent Document 1). It discloses specifically, however, neither an anti-foot-and-mouth disease virus agent for the Suidae animals, etc., nor a treatment method including a preventive or therapeutic method for foot-and-mouth disease of Suidae animals, etc.
Patent Document 1: WO 00/10569 pamphlet